Oddity
by Anzyllie
Summary: rating just to be safe Set in the last year of Raenef IVs life it's about how not ALL demon lords are evil & about discovering the good in even the most powerful of demon lords. summery sux yeah I know tell someone who cares got a better title? tell!
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I will only say this once so read, and read thoroughly: I do NOT own Demon Diary, or any of the characters; they belong to Lee Yun Hee.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first DD fic, so be nice. Oh, and I just finished volume 5, so forgive me, if anyone has read farther than I have, and they know more than I do, FORGIVE ME!!! This fic ain't exactly gonna follow the original DD plot but.. WHO BLOODY CARES?! Why do I even bother? Nobody reads these bloody things anyway. *sighs* and just note that this is before Raenef IV's untimely demise. *cries* why must a Bishie diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee?!?! *cough* Annnnnyway.. Thanx for reading, and enjoy.  
  
Much Love To All,  
  
~Anzyllie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oddity  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were losing; the creatures of heaven's forces, the thirty-second division.were losing. All to a single demon, a single demon lord, Lord Raenef IV. They had started out with 10, but slowly he destroyed them, one by one. It was as if he was playing a game.  
  
Soon only 5 remained.  
  
"So.so much.blood." a wounded angel began, only to have his words cut short as his body was ripped apart, by yet another of the demon lord's spells.  
  
The 4 that were left regrouped, Preparing for another assault.  
  
"How doest a single demon generate such power?" an angel asked.  
  
"His power is equaled, only, by his cruelty." Another responded, not quite answering the other's question.  
  
"We cannot last much longer. Our final option.  
  
.is the sacrificial curse incantation." The leader said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Vile Demon lord! We give up our lives!! To bring down your power!!" They said in unison, and in a blinding flash of light, they were gone. The Raenef IV was enveloped in an explosion of pure energy.  
  
As the blast died down, and the dust settled, the demon lord Raenef remained; unfazed.  
  
A small gasp came from the surviving rock pile behind him, startling him. He spun around and glared, creating a small, black orb in his palm. "Who is there? Show yourself coward!"  
  
There came a slight rustling sound and out walked the oddest thing the demon lord had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muwahahaha *cough, cough, hack, hack* Cliffy!! *cowers* dun burn meeeeeee. Ja ne!  
  
~Anzyllie 


	2. Heaven's Demon

Disclaimer: no matter how much I want it....no matter how much I beg, I will never own Demon Diary.  
  
Yay! People actually liked my story! *mimics momiji from Fruits Basket* I'm so happy!!  
  
*cough* ANYway, thanks to all who reviewed!! I love you all!!! *hug*  
  
ok well story time!  
  
::crickets chirp::  
  
bye now! Have fun! Only rule: NO FLAMES!! (however flame-throwers are permitted)  
  
~Anzyllie  
  
"Text" = speech  
  
'text' = thoughts  
  
---------------------------  
  
Oddity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------------------------  
  
...A small angel with stark white hair, artic blue eyes, and virtually destroyed wings. It wore a simple white robe, which was now torn and stained with blood, both dried and fresh. It looked at him with broken, emotionless eyes "Hello Lord Raenef the forth" it, ...no, she said calmly.  
  
"Angel" was his only response. At this she smiled and bowed "no, I am no angel..." her smile vanished "...I am merely the result of the merging of a demon and a creature of heaven."  
  
He looked her over briefly before raising his hand and preparing to attack the girl. "Do you intend to kill me Lord Raenef? If so, then go right ahead, no one will notice...the creatures of heaven have already turned on me for my demon blood..." she stated her head turned away from him, looking over the remains of the creatures of heaven.  
  
And he stopped...He wasn't sure but something stopped him, 'magic probably', yeah that was it, a spell so he wouldn't harm her...  
  
she looked up at him, sensing the energy slowly leave. "so you're not going to kill me then?" she asked, slightly confused. "No, not right now at least I'll get to it later" he simply stated as he turned and begin walking away.  
  
She smiled. 'So not all demon lords are cruel and heartless...' her smile broadened at her thoughts. She ran after him.  
  
---------------------  
  
yeah, yeah it's short, I know! I just thought that was a good way to end the chapter. Well review, and please be nice. Oh I update my profile on a weekly basis, so if I don't update, check there to see whats happening. Well bye now!  
  
~Anzyllie  
  
oh special thanx to:  
  
Treacle – aww ^^ It's liked! yay! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to talk to you soon. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Niwashi – yeah..I saw a shortage of Rae-boy IV and I'm all like "that's not fair...oo Idea!" and yeah...pointless ramblings..sorry. thanx for reviewing!  
  
SilverKnight7 – I did! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
insanechildfanfic – yay! I hoped it would be...but this chapter didn't do too much..  
  
anhydrous ammonia+nitric acid fumes=BIg boom!!! - ^^ well would you like to help me make the summery better? ^^;; thanx for reviewing!  
  
the psychotic mage – I did! ^^ thanx for sending even more positive reinforcement!  
  
Love to all,  
  
~Anzyllie 


	3. Little actions, can be big pains

Disclaimer: I dun own Demon Diary, but I sure as hell own Sena she's my chara! You hear me? MINE!!  
  
Ok sorry if this chapter looks like crap I'm gonna try out the ff.n html codes. Sorry to all if I screw up!  
  
No reviews... ;.;  
  
-------------- Oddity  
  
Chapter 2 --------------  
  
She followed him for a few miles before he got annoyed and turned to her "Why are you following me?" he asked, he looked completely calm but you could tell he wasn't happy. His annoyance shown like light neon lights in his eyes. "I...I don't know...I've got nothing better to do I suppose...nowhere else to travel to..." she confessed. "I'm sorry if my presence distresses you..."  
  
It seemed she could never look at him when she spoke, she always either didn't face him at all, or she looked off to the side, never directly at him. He took it as something that had been instilled in her since childhood, an unbreakable habit. However he figured that this was also part of the 'never look into your superior's eyes' rule.  
  
This, though angered him. Normally he would just see it as weakness...but unusually it angered him. 'what is wrong with her? She should hate me...try to kill me...TRY at least why won't she even look at me when I speak?!'  
  
The sound of singing pulled him from his thoughts. He looked around and found her nowhere in sight. 'maybe she finally ran away. Foolish angel'  
  
"Angel, where are you? Or have you decided to leave?" He called out. "Angel?! I'm sorry but no...my name is Sena...and as I explained earlier lord Raenef, I, am no angel." She said as she dropped from a tree a few feet to the left of him.  
  
Well...she would have dropped down, had the remnants of her wings not become entangled in a few of the tree's vines. She struggled and flailed her arms and legs helplessly. "um...excuse me, but um...Lord Raenef could you give me a hand?" she asked, calming down slightly.  
  
"No" was the only response she got before he turned and walked away.  
  
He heard her continue to struggle and complain, as he walked away. Hearing a 'thud' and an 'owww' he figured she was finally down and turned to look at her, slightly startled, seeing her retreating back.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
ok short I know...who cares, no one reviewed I guess you people hate me now. Well that's just fine, I'll just stop writing and delete the fic.  
  
Not that any of you care...  
  
If you do care please review.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
